Wizardtale
by GrayNekoxX
Summary: What if the monsters in the Underground... Never went to the Underground, but instead to a Wizarding school called Hogwarts? None of the Muggles knew about this, and the monsters snuck to London to find a school no one has heard about. Dumbledore agreed to let the monsters stay and attend Hogwarts. New adventure waits for Frisk, a muggle-born.
1. Chapter 1

Frisk stumbled through this wall between trains 9 and 10 and looked up to see a large train, and a sign labeling, "Platform 9 3/4". She turned her head behind her to see if anyone else had come through.

Sure enough, people did. A tall for average 11-year old, almost white-pale male with sandy blonde hair with orange dyed tips, a red scarf wrapped around his neck, walked through with a large, broad, grin stepped through with a ginger tomcat laying on his luggage. Beside him was a short, pale-white, boy with a blue-jacket, same sandy blonde hair with light blue tips, and a sweet, smile, joined him with a snowy-white owl beside him.

 _Must be brothers..._ Frisk thought as they passed her.

Waving, was a pale male with his right eye drooping down a bit and slit scars going up on his right eye, and down on his left. Frisk shuttered, not enjoying his presence.

Two females, one also tall for an 11 year old age with red hair flowing down her back and an eye-patch and another about the average height, but plump with two buck teeth and a lab coat, walked past her. Frisk trembled in fear. Was she supposed to get some supplies like all these other kids? Because she couldn't have gotten through that wall without a reason. There had to be a reason.

"Um, ma'am, may I assist you?" Asked a tall, thin, man with dyed light-blue hair and a suit. Frisk turned towards the man and looked up and she gulped, nodding nervously. The man smiled joyfully.

"Great! Well, first off, what's your name? My name is Blue Bunny, or Nice Cream Guy! Heh, weird name, I know.. But you look new here!" The man exclaimed. Frisk looked him in the eye and said, "F-Frisk.." Nice Cream Guy smiled sweetly at Frisk and let out a hand.

"No supplies, I see? Didn't have enough Galleons? Didn't get to Diagon Alley in time?" Nice Cream Guy rambled. "Well, since it's your first time in Platform 9 3/4, I'll go and help you with that!"

"S-Sir... Actually, I don't have s-supplies because I-I accidentally stumbled into 9 3/4 b-by accident.." Frisk studdered. "I n-never knew about this p-place.."

Nice Cream Guy looked astonished, but nodded. "But didn't you get an owl with a letter to Hogwarts?"

"Hog- what? No I didn't have any letter telling me about Hog-whatchyoumic-call-it. I-I don't have any parents to read the letter. I live at an orphanage and no letters come in there... Or at least I never get any.." Frisk sighed. Nice Cream Guy nodded.

"Well I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about your tardiness and I'll get your supplies. But you'll have to go with me for your wand,"

Frisk nodded and they both disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Frisk and the Nice Cream Guy began walking to Ollivanders for a wand. Nice Cream Guy trudged through the crowded street with Frisk's supplies and Frisk stood beside him, carrying as much as he was.

Finally, reaching the Wand Shop, Frisk opened the door and peered in.

"Hello?" Frisk said, stepping inside. A man with shaggy gray hair stepped in with a smile.

"Hello! I see Blue Bunny was kind enough to help you around, I suppose Frisk?" The man exclaimed. Frisk opened her mouth to ask him how he knew his name, but shut her mouth, knowing it's better not to ask. "Hahah, no need to ask. Come, come! Needing a new wand?"

Frisk nodded, keeping her mouth shut at the obvious question. Nice Cream Guy bent down beside Frisk, whispering in her ear, "This is Ollivander. He's the only worker here for wands in Diagon Alley. He's one of the best we have here." Smiling, Nice Cream Guy stood up and saw Ollivander come back quickly.

"Alright, alright... Here you are, Frisk, try this one and give it a swish." Ollivander said, handing over a holly wood wand. "The core of Unicorn Hair," Frisk didn't know what he meant, but nodded anyways to be polite. Frisk gave a swish, and felt energy surge through her and she widened her eyes in amazement. Nice Cream Guy clapped his hands together; "This is the one, Ollivander!"

"Yes, yes... Just like Harry Potter's, it chose you.. Alright, alright.. One holly wood wand, unicorn hair core.."

Nice Cream Guy stepped up and paid for the wand. "Here you are, young lady.." Frisk grabbed the wand from Ollivander and left the shop with a large grin ("I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts, dear!").

"Oh, oh my! We need to get to Hogwarts quickly!" Nice Cream Guy exclaimed, pulling out his wand and the two disappeared.

* * *

"Alright, here are! Hogwarts- and look! There's the train, just in time. Quickly, you see that tall man over there? Go to him, go now! Sprint as fast as you can!" Nice Cream Guy said quickly.  
"Sir why didn't you teleport-"

"-Apparate."

"... Apparate me in the school, or where the tall man is?"

"It's because no wizard or witch can apparate on school grounds. Quickly go!"

And Frisk scurried quickly towards the man, almost out of breath when she got there. The colossal man turned to Frisk with a smile, and she flinched.

"Hello there, youn' lady. Wha' migh' yer name be?" The man asked. "Mine's Hagrid." Frisk shook in fear as the train pulled to a jolt in front of her. She turned her head towards the train and see many, many wizards and witches, all of them now flooding out of the train.

"Hello?" Hagrid said, looking at Frisk dead in the eye.

"O-oh, my name's F-Frisk.. H-hello Hagrid.."

Hagrid smiled and looked over and waved. "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!"

Frisk turned her head and saw the same people she saw at Platform 9 3/4, some new also.

The guy in blue jacket now wore black robes, his brother beside him, also wore robes and sped off in front. The two females were behind them chuckling.

Two new faces struck Frisk's eyes as they passed; one of them was a tanner male that had hair pulled over his right eye with mascara and lipstick, but wearing the school robes and beside him was a pale as a ghost and bleach blonde hair, looking nervous as ever.

"Aww, c'mon Blooky! It'll be fun! I won't let anyone get to you, alright?" The male with the mascara exclaimed towards.. Blooky? That had to be a nickname.

"O-oh alright M-Mettaton... I hope this year will be fun.."

"That's the spirit darling!" Mettaton yelled proudly. Everyone looked at him and Blooky and turned back to their conversations.

"Alrigh' everyone.. T'day, you all will be startin' yer firs' year at Hogwarts! Now follow me ter the lake fer a trip across it. Yer gonna see somethin' amazin'!" Hagrid boomed over everyone. Frisk shuffled her items and fixed her robe, feeling left out of the crowd. Someone knocked their elbow into Frisk, making her drop almost everything. Her cat hissed in protest.

"Oops.. Sorry," a voice sarcastically apolagized with a snicker. Frisk looked up to see another kid with bleach blonde hair and another with rosy cheeks with short, dark brown hair and a menacing smile. "C'mon Asriel and get to the lake for the amazment!" Asriel looked down at Frisk with a sad frown.

"Sorry about her," Asriel apologized and ran after the girl. The shorter guy with his brother came over to Frisk to help her with her things.

"Selfish little brat.. Can't seem to get her head out of her- oh sorry, rambling again," the shortest guy said. "The name's Sans, this is my twin bro Papyrus. Heh, if you wanna know, I'm the oldest by five minutes but he's taller." (A/Nish:Papyrus and Sans are twins in this AU.)

"I don't think that's how twin birth is supposed to work.." Frisk said towards Sans with a smile. Sans shrugged.

"We're wizards, nothing goes the way it's supposed to go." Sans chuckled. Frisk smiled a bit wider and the brothers sat in a boat, saving a seat for Frisk. Frisk smiled with some tears falling, sitting next to Sans. The red headed girl with her friend with the lab coat sat in front of them chuckling.

"Oh hey Undyne, Alphys," Sans said towards the two. Frisk tilted her head in confusion at the two and nudged Sans; "Who's who?" Sans pointed to the red-head.

"That's Undyne, and the blonde girl is Alphys,"

Frisk nodded and stared at her feet. Undyned balled a fist.

"What house do you think you guys'll get in? And Sans, who's she?" Undyne asked.

"This is... Is...?"

"Frisk," Frisk answered for him. Sans nodded.

"To answer your question Undyne, I personally think Griffindor! I have the bravery of a lion!" Papyrus exclaimed with a broad smile. Undyne nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah.. Hufflepuff, right.." Undyne awkwardly and sarcastically agreed; she looked at the rest of the party in the boat.

"Griffindor, no need to explain!" Sans said with a smile.

"Ravenclaw, they're the clever ones, at least I won't need to deal with nit-wits." Alphys said with a smile, her buck-tooth showing. Everyone looked at Frisk.

"What about you, Frisk?" Papyrus asked, a large grin appearing. Frisk froze.

"I-I..." She studdered. She didn't know what these 'houses' were, she thought every student would stay in their own dorms, like collages.

"Don't know?" Alphys said cooly.

"T-that and I don't know the houses," Frisk told them about her accident coming into Platform 9 3/4, and how she had to get supplies with Nice Cream Guy.

"Well, the four houses split Hogwarts students into four houses: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs are the more kinder, hard-worker house. Gryffindors are the more courages ones with chivalry and determination. Ravenclaws are the clever, smarter ones with students who actually LOOK for other options.. And Slytherins are cunning, resourceful, and ambition.. They mainly have the pure-bloods and more darker students.." Alphys explained.

Frisk nodded, but was confused; "What are pure-bloods?"

Sans spoke up; "Pure-bloods are wizards and witched born from magical parents. There are different ways to call wizards and witches: Purebloods and Mudbloods. Mudbloods are wizards and witches from non-magical parents, but probably somewhere along the line, there was a witch or wizard."

"I'm a Mudblood then," Frisk whispered.

"But don't go calling yourself that, it's not a good word to say; mudblood is like a swear word. It's not really good, some people might make fun of you because of it. Mainly the Slytherins."

Frisk nodded, finally, the boats reaching Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

All the first years scattered to a line between tables and in front of an old hat on a three-legged stool by a teacher with a stern look. Frisk shook with fear. What if she got a house she didn't like? What if someone asked if she where Pureblood or Mudblood? Would she lie and not get picked on? Or tell the truth and get picked on?

 _No,_ Frisk thought. _I will NOT lie about my parents! They would of said the same thing!.. Would they? Ugh, it doesn't matter! I will tell them I am a Mudblood and am proud to be a witch even if I was born from non magical parents! E-even if I don't have them._

"TEMMIE! Temmie..?" the female professor hollered with confusion.

"Tem dusn't hav a last nam, mis!" A girl with headphones over her ears with cat ears and fluff on the actual music speakers said while walking to the stool. The professor looked confused still, but brushed it off.

Temmie sat down onto the stool with a smile on her face as the hat fell on top of her head, the hat hollered out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Frisk turned to her right to see the Hufflepuff table roar with cheers. Frisk flinched, but looked forward.

"MUFFET!" The professor yelled. A girl with black hair in pigtails pushed through people, a smug smile plastered on her face.

Muffet sat down onto the stool and crossed her legs with her arms on her legs when the hat was placed on top of her, the hat roared, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin erupted with cheers while Muffet sat at the Slytherin table.

"FRISK!" The professor yelled. Frisk gulped and walked up to the stool, seeing Undyne give a thumbs up. She sat herself on top of the stool and waited patiently for the hat to be placed on her head.

The hat finally was placed upon Frisk's head and it yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Frisk could hear cheers from the Hufflefuff table and ran over to it with a large grin.

"SANS!" The woman yelled out. Frisk gave a smile to Sans while he went up to the stool. He sat on the stool and the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor yells of excitement boomed throughout the Man Hall.

"PAPYRUS!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"UNDYNE!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"ALHPYS!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"MAd-Dummy..!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"ONION-SAN!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"FLOWEY!" (A/Nish: I know Flowey and Asriel are the same people but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)

"SLYTHERIN!"

"MONSTER-KID!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Sorting went on for a good 10 minutes until every first-year had been sorted. Everyone was talking to one another, but Frisk sat in the corner, not talking to anyone. Papyrus scooted over to her.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you alone over here?" Papyrus asked. Frisk looked up, her plate finished.

"W-well.. It's just.. I've never actually been in a one-on-one conversation with anyone.."

"Yes you have! With my brother Sans on the boats and when you dropped your stuff!"

"Heh, well, let's just say I'm an awkward person to talk to; whenever I try to start a conversation, I would always blush and turn and run away, too embarrassed to continue the conversation."

Papyrus smiled and nudged Frisk with a laugh. "Well I'm here for you!"

Frisk smiled up at Papyrus, looking at his plate, which was halfway done. He didn't, however, seem to be eating it.

"Hey are you gonna finish that?" Frisk asked, pointing to the plate. Papyrus looked down and smiled. He shook his head ("Score!" Frisk exclaimed.) as she took the plate. He chuckled and seeing everyone else's plates finished, he slumped down, waiting to leave.

* * *

Frisk sat staring at the fireplace, seeing the fire crackle. Papyrus came sitting next to her with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"hoI evryone!" Temmie exclaimed to all the Hufflepuffs in the Common Room. A third year turned to Temmie and chuckled. Frisk looked over at the third year, but back at the fire, making herself comfortable.

Papyrus walked over to a window to see dusk out. He turned to face everyone.

"Guys, I think it's a great time to go to bed! We all have a marvelous day ahead of us tomorrow so we need as much sleep and energy!" Papyrus hollered over everyone. Some Hufflepuffs actually listened and headed to their gendered dormitories, but left only three Hufflepuffs still out, chatting to each other.

Frisk still lay on the couch, staring at the fire and the third year sat at a table chatting with a smile with a fourth year. Papyrus frowned and went over to Frisk and hoisted her up under her arm-pits and placed her feet onto the ground. Frisk looked surprised and looked back at Papyrus into his orange eyes.

"Time for bed, Frisk," Papyrus said with a sweet smile. Frisk nodded and looked at the two passage ways.

"Which one is the girls?"

Papyrus pointed to the right and Frisk went through the passage to the Girls Dormitory. Her mouth gaped open with amazement.

"Unbelieveable," Frisk whispered. She saw girls laying in their beds chatting with one another, not noticing Frisk at all. Frisk looked over to a bed to see her stuff in a crate with her cat on it, sleeping soundly with her tail curled to her face.

Frisk walked over to her crate to pull out her pajamas to put them on to sleep.

"Hey, Frisk, isn't it?" Asked a second year. Frisk turned to see a girl with a sweet smile and her black hair let down, flowing down her back. Another second year sat beside her with short blonde hair and and baby blue eyes.

Frisk nodded.

"My name's Lucy," said the girl with black hair. "This is Melody. You have a truly pretty name just so you know."

Lucy smiled as Frisk blushed, embarrassed but grateful. Melody looked at Frisk and said she was going to bed, and left Lucy's bed to her own. Frisk gave a last glance at Lucy until Lucy decided to turn the light off. Frisk blinked, but turned hers off, too, and decided to get some rest as well.

* * *

Frisk awoke to a jolt as Temmie jumped onto her bed with her headphones on her ears.

"hoI! Frisk, tuday iz de day whur we gut tu start clusses!" Temmie exclaimed with a wide grin. Frisk yawned groggily and started to get up and stretched. She smiled a bit and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Deciding to get dressed, Frisk went to her crate and put on the school robe and sweater. She adjusted her Hufflepuff tie and looked at the mini mirror she had borrowed from Lucy and smiled. She moved some bits of hair and headed down to the Main Hall for breakfast.

Eager to talk to her friends yesterday, Frisk broke into a run to the Main Hall, almost tripping on herself.

Frisk finally entered the Main Hall and immediately noticed Sans' blue tipped hair and smiled. Frisk walked to Sans and poked him in the back, alarming him.

"Frisk? What're you doing over here? You're supposed to be over in the Hufflepuff table." Sans said. Frisk gave a sad frown and nodded; "I just wanted to say hello.."

Frisk waved goodbye and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. Will she never be able to chat with Sans this whole year?

Frisk sat down in the corner once again and piled her plate with breakfast and began chowing them down. She heard a chuckle behind her and Frisk turned her head, oblivious of the frosting of some donut that is on her mouth, and saw Papyrus. She tilted her head, confused to why he was chuckling.

"You're like my brother sometimes when he's hungry." Papyrus chuckled. "He gets so careless when eating that he doesn't notice the _leftover food on his mouth..."_

Frisk took the last few words as a sign that she had something on her mouth. She wiped the frosting with a napkin and smiled awkwardly towards Papyrus.

"Do you have your schedule?" Papyrus asked. Frisk rummaged through her pockets and took out a crumpled paper and looked at it. She nodded, almost damaging the paper.

"First class is Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall," Frisk said, tilting her head. "Wonder where their class is,"

Papyrus shrugged; "we could always ask a Prefect,"

"Yeah.." Frisk mumbled as she took another bite out of a donut. She looked around, feeling full now, and stood up. Her hand brushed her tip of her wand and smiled. Ready to leave for Transfiguration, Frisk got her books and decided to head off to a Prefect for help.

"Need help, Frisk?" A voice asked. Frisk turned her head towards the voice to see Melody standing there with a smile. Frisk nodded and saw Melody walk down halls to class.

"It's always difficult for First Years to get around, I understand. But don't worry, you've got friends to lend a hand in showing you and your friends around," Melody said, staring forward, walking to Transfiguration. Frisk smiled a bit more and nodded.

Once getting to the room, Frisk sat down and waited for the rest of the class to get to the room.

"H-hello Professor McGonagall," Frisk studdered, stumbling on her own words.

"Hello Frisk, it's nice to meet you," Professor McGonagall replied back, a small smile on her face. (Ahh bare with me if the canon characters are OOC (out of character) D:.) Frisk looked down, a bit embarrassed. The rest of the class finally scurried inside the room, and Papyrus sat next to her. Frisk looked over to see a kid with spiked orange to almost red hair chatting with Temmie, a smile on his face. Frisk elbowed Papyrus and pointed with her eyes towards the spiked-hair kid.

"Who's that?" Frisk whispered. Papyrus looked over to where Frisk was pointing and looked back at Frisk.

"That's Monster Kid, or he goes by Monster or Kid," Papyrus chuckled. "I guess I call him just Kid because I just like to."

Frisk nodded, and thought it was rude to call someone 'Monster' when they were in fact not a monster in any way.

"I'll go with Kid," Frisk whispered to Papyrus.

"Alright class, welcome to your first ever class in Hogwarts: Transfiguration!" Professor McGonagall hollered over the class, as everyone fell silent when she started speaking. Her eyes scanned the room and began the lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk sat at the lunch table with Papyrus by her side. Chowing down on almost anything she could find, Frisk, stuffed with food, sat at the table thinking over the events that had happened during her classes, which she wrote down in her little diary she brought with her in Hogwarts:

 _Transfiguration wasn't too bad, I learned the apparent 'alphabet' in there, I am still somewhat confused about it, but got it down. Charms was actually quite fun once you got past most things after Transfiguration.. It got boring after a while, however, Papyrus seemed intrigued by it, somehow.. After lunch is Herbology, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, which seems pretty intriguing. After that we have dinner, but on Thursday is flying on brooms, which seems really fun! Hope this year turns out as fun snd exiting as it is right now! ~Frisk._

Frisk sighed and close the diary, picking up some items and began heading to Herbology. Papyrus tagged behind her, holding his items, almost dropping them. Frisk giggled and put her stuff under one arm, the other free and she put it out.

"Need help?"

Papyrus looked up and chuckled.

"A little," Papyrus replied with a cracked smile. Frisk turned on her heal and started off to Herbology with Papyrus. Having it with the Ravenclaws seemed exciting, being able to see Alphys again. She'll be with the Gryffindors on Thursday with Flying. A small smile appeared on Frisk's face as she skipped towards her next class.

* * *

Frisk fell to her face on her bed, a groan escaping her mouth. Temmie skipped over with a goofy grin and sat next to her.

"Youz need halp?" Temmie asked pretty loud, her music playing on her cat eared headphones. Frisk scoffed and turned on her back, staring upwards.

"No no, thanks though, Tem," Frisk responded flatly. Temmie nodded and went over to her own bed and laid down, closing her eyes, but most likely not sleeping considering her headphones.

 _Alright_ Frisk pondered to herself. _I have at least until 6 to get my butt in the Main Hall for dinner, which is in less than two and a half hours.. What could I do in that spare time?_

Frisk sat on her bed, the bottem of her school robes laying loosely on the bed covers as she thought.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair and in a bun walked over to Frisk, a sweet smile on her face. Frisk tilted her head, confused to why someone was walking over to her.

"Hello!" The girl exclaimed. "I'm Onion-San, you must be Frisk!" Frisk nodded, remembering seeing her in the Sorting Ceremony. Smiling, Frisk let out a hand in greeting.

"Hello, Onion-San, it's quite nice to meet you."

Onion-San smiled and decided to sit on the edge of the bed with Frisk to her left. Frisk looked at her wand with a smile.

"Never thought that I could be a witch. I saw that they were cruel on some shows on tv in the world I lived in," Frisk said, a sad tone in her voice. Onion-san looked intrigued by what she said, looking at her, a few strands of blonde hair falling in her face.

"You lived with Muggles?" Onion-san gasped. "What was it like?"

Frisk looked very puzzled, not knowing what this term, 'Muggles'. Onion-san, however, saw that Frisk was flabbergasted and smiled sweetly.

"Muggles are non-magical beings who have no ounce of magical blood in them." Frisk nodded, smiling a bit. Onion-san looked at Temmie who looked conformable in her bed, listening to her music.

Frisk got up from her bed, deciding to look around Hogwarts to see if any of her ancestors or knew anyone attended here. She walked around a bit absentmindedly, bumping into some people. Frisk turned to hear snickers to her left to see the girl with blushes on her cheeks with a guy with blonde hair, messy but looked clean whom she recognized as Flowey, and the girl with black pigtails with a menacing smirk on her face.

"Well hello there~!" The girl with the blushes hollered with a smirk. Frisk turned her head immediately and sped off, not wanting to get into trouble. She already has to see them in Potions, which won't be very fun at all. Angry yells came from behind her, but Frisk didn't care, she'd rather be getting far away from the Slytherins than to get into trouble by a passing Professor. Frisk turned a hall towards the Quidditch cups and saw Sans and Undyne gaping at the cups. Frisk clicked her tongue and saw Sans and Undyne turn their heads towards Frisk. Sans smiled and waved.

"Hey nice to see ya again," Sans said, eyes eager to look at the cups. Undyne bawled a fist with a challenging smile.

"ARGH! It sucks that first years can't play Quidditch! Those punks! I would love to be a Beater in the game!" Undyne scowled. Sans chuckled and turned back to the glass.

"That would be pretty amazing, I would love to play Quidditch to be quite Frank with ya." Sans replied.

"Guys, hello? Fellow non-magical-parent-witch-who-has-no-prior-knowledge-of-the-magical-world over here," Frisk said, a chuckle escaping her mouth. Sans chuckled and kept looking at the glass.

"Quidditch is a very competitive sport in the magical world. Matches are played between two teams of seven players riding flying broomsticks, using four balls: a Quaffle, two Bludgers, and a Golden Snitch. Six ring-shaped goals are situated atop poles of different heights, three on each side of the pitch. It is an extremely rough but very popular semi-contact sport, played by wizards and witches. The object of the game is to score more points than your opponents. Each goal is worth ten points and catching the Snitch is worth one-hundred fifty points. The game ends when the Snitch is caught or an agreement is reached between the captains of both teams. Some games can go on for many days if the Snitch is not caught." Sans explained.

Frisk looked a bit confused, but got it all after a good few minutes.

"Alright... What are the different positions?" Frisk asked, curious about Quidditch. Undyne stood up, a broad grin on her face.

"Well there are, like Sans said, seven players on each team: A Keeper, a Chaser, a Beater, and one of the most important one of all, a Seeker. There are three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper, and one Seeker. The Chasers control the Quaffle and attempt to get it through the goal hoops past the Keeper. Each goal is worth ten points. Beaters are the only players on the pitch who have bats. Their job is to keep the Bludgers away from their team and at the same time try and aim the Bludgers towards the opposite team. (Frisk shuttered and murmured, "I don't want to hurt anyone out there..") There is one Keeper per team, and it is their job to guard the three goal posts attempting to stop the other team's Chasers from scoring. The keeper also wears the most protection than any other position, which includes a helmet, shoulder/chest pads and knee pads. This effectively makes them heavier than most of their other team-mates. Lastly, there is one Seeker per team. The goal of the Seeker is to catch the Golden Snitch. They play a crucial role in Quidditch, as a game does not end until the Seeker catches the Snitch. A team whose Seeker catches the Snitch receives 150 points, which almost always wins the match for that team. Usually they are the lightest and fastest fliers, Seekers need both a sharp eye and the ability to fly one- or no-handed."

Frisk nodded, taking mental notes at what Undyne said, weighing her possibilities of who she would be if she would play Quidditch.

Sans smiled and put a hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Don't worry bud, you don't have to worry 'bout Quidditch til next year." Sans breathed out. "Sadly." Frisk nodded and looked at the Quiddich cups, seeing the most recent were all labeled Slytherin. Frisk mentally scowled sadly that Hufflepuff or Gryffindor haven't won a Quiddich cup in a while.

"When's the first match and who's playing who?" Frisk asked the two Gryffindors.

"November," Sans stated right away. "Gryffindor vs. Slytherin," Frisk nodded and smiled. Heading towards Hufflepuff commen room, slipping past some people, Frisk bumped into someone, causing her to fall down on her bottom.

"O-oh sorry.. I-I didn't see yo-"

"Next time look where you're going, Puff." A man with shaggy brown hair growled wearing a Slytherin robe. Frisk gulped and scurried away, not wanting to have a little 'Great-and-Meat' which Slytherins. Frisk nodded and scurried off onto the Hufflepuff Common Room. Frisk said the password to the common room and Frisk stepped in. Making sure to close it, Frisk skipping inside, humming a soft tune and sat down in a seat and began to look through her schedule for tomorrow's class.

* * *

Frisk awoke with a jolt as Temmie was shaking the bed.

"Cum on Frisk! We mustz gut up!" Temmie yelled in Frisk's face with a smile. Frisk yawned and smiled faintly as she got dressed in her school robes. Fixing her hair, Frisk walked down, grabbing her wand in the process.

Once she got down into the Great Hall and ate her breakfast, Frisk lingered a bit chatting with Papyrus about the rest of the school year...

..And of course, Quidditch.

Okay I have a question for you all whomever may be reading this. I want to know what position Frisk will be most likely to play and be good at in Quidditch, because I miiiiight (meaning I plan to have her try out in her Second year) have her try out for Quiddtich. I'll have a little poll for it in the comments or if you want, PM me if you want. Please send me in your answers because I want to know what you guys think~! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk laid on her bed a Saturday morning in November, eager to watch the Quidditch match in a few hours. Even though Hufflepuff's match was a little ways away, she was silently rooting for Gryffindor's winning. She had watched Hufflepuff train on her days she finished her homework. DADA looked like a fun subject to learn, and Papyrus would agree. However, he didn't seem to keen to harm anyone, even in practices in the class. Frisk smiled, silently agreeing with Papyrus.

Frisk would refuse to fight in a battle, only do charms and jinxes that stopped the attacker and offered to help them with what they were attacking.

During flying, Frisk would talk with Alphys and fly around with her, talking about this Muggle thing called, 'Anime'. Alphys fell in love with Anime once she watched one a few months before attending Hogwarts. Frisk had to laugh with her about how her parents didn't like that she kept watching Anime over the summer, but gave up trying to stop her.

Frisk flinched as she heard Temmie jamming out to her music which irritated her a bit. She couldn't decipher what in the world she was listening to, but decided to head out for late breakfast. It was only twenty minutes past eight, so she probably will see Sans this time, since he would always get breakfast late because he's a night owl and couldn't sleep in because of Undyne basically dragging him out of his bed while he's half awake at five in the morning. She had no mercy in it as well, saying things as "NGAHHHHH GET UP SANS! THE EARLY RISERS GET THE FOOD FIRST WHEN IT'S NICE AND FRESH!" and things like that. Frisk couldn't help but laugh at a cranky Sans who would snap at anyone who would get into eye contact with him. Even though he likes his food, he was no early bird and is cranky until eight A.M..

When Frisk got into the Great Hall she saw, once again, a _very_ cranky Sans, bags under his eyes -it's not like he already had bags, Undyne-.

Frisk carefully walked over to Sans, careful not to get yelled at and chased almost to her death. An awkward smile twitched on Frisk's face as she approached.

"H-hey Sans,"

Sans looked over, narrowed eyes as looked tired as ever. He sighed, and smiled a tired smile.

"Hey Frisk.." Sans replied, still tired as ever. Frisk smiled.

"Hey, today's Quidditch and a Saturday, take a nap when you get back to your Common Room." Sans shook his head sadly.

"I wish I could, but Undyne will keep me awake no matter what I try,"

Frisk frowned at that thought. She looked around to see Undyne talking with another red-headed boy. Frisk looked at Sans who looked straight into her eyes.

"That's Ron Weasley, a second year. He's pretty decent, horrified when he heard the name 'Muffet' around the school since he wasn't here in the sorting feast for some odd reason, no matter. I heard some rumors that he's terrified of spiders, heh, no wonder he hates but at the same time is terrified of Muffet. That git basically lives and breaths spiders." Sans explained.

Frisk nodded and waved, sitting down at the Hufflepuff table. Papyrus already ate, so it was just her and a few older Hufflepuff years. She met a nice boy in 5th year name Cedric Diggory, which she loved to talk to him often when her years weren't awake. He was a nice boy and sometimes would forget that she had food on her plate some days when she was talking with him. After a while of talking, Cedric would remind her that she had food on her plate to eat. Frisk would laugh awkwardly and thank him and begin eating her food once more.

After breakfast, Frisk gave Sans a 'good luck' smile at him, in which he returned. The day went fairly well, she talked to Lucy a bit more to get to know her. She didn't play Quidditch for a reason being she was never really good at it and her parents forbid her to play the rough game, which was understandable. Lucy's parents were over protective and didn't let her go out with friends, and the only social time she got was when her parents and her went out or her friends came over.

Lucy also seemed to like muggle poetry a lot, and is almost always seen reading them. Some sad, some comical, and some just serious and to the point sometimes. Frisk had to chuckle at that. Lucy had been a parasite to muggle poetry and if you didn't know her personally, you would have thought she worshiped the art. But it made Frisk feel sympathetic towards Lucy; she didn't get to go out and enjoy the life outside of her home, she couldn't get into, what muggles say, 'school clubs' because of her parents. Frisk would have thought Lucy would rebel against her parents for a little thrill, but that never happened. Whenever she did, she would have somehow gotten caught and was sent an angry Howler to her the very next day, humiliating her, making her run out of the Great Hall in tears.

"Hah, thanks, but I really don't need your sympathy. N-not that I don't appreciate your caring, but I just.." Lucy murmured. "... Don't like people always keeping an eye on me, it feels like I'm always being watched, dirty almost. Like they don't trust me." Lucy shook her head. Frisk supposed 'they' were her parents. Frisk opened her mouth to reply, but Lucy shot her down and picked her things up and walked briskly to the Second Year female dorm, and shut the door. Frisk frowned sadly and began her essay in Potions.

And while we're on the topic, Professor Snape terrified her, but Frisk respected him no doubt. I mean, no one will go anywhere unless you give a bit of criticism and push in your life.

..But there is criticizing, then there's just being a female dog. (Before any of you say something about this, Frisk hates swearing and will refuse to say any swears.) Frisk sighed contently as she looked around. Everyone was heading out for the Quidditch match. Frisk smiled brightly and put on her Hufflepuff scarf and ran off after the rest, wanting to find Papyrus.

Seeing bright faces, Frisk followed behind everyone else. Spotting a head of blonde hair beside another blonde head, Frisk sprinted after them, bumping into everyone in her way, apologizing immediately after.

"S-Sans..! P-Papyrus..!" Frisk wheezed. The two brothers turned towards Frisk, Papyrus smiled sweetly.

"Oh hello Frisk! Sorry for not waiting for you, I saw my brother walking with Undyne so I went to say hello and lost track!"

Frisk nodded, understanding. "Where's Undyne then?"

Sans pointed forward to Alphys and Undyne chatting among themselves. Frisk smiled and nodded.

"So Gryffindor and Slytherin, then?" Frisk said aloud to no one in particular. Sans nodded to her question. "Then this should be interesting."

* * *

All of Hogwarts' students gathered on the stands with their coloured scarves on their necks, talking to each other. Excitement buzzed in the air, especially the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses; more of Slytherin than Gryffindor.

Cheerful voices were echoing inside the stands, not one face seemed without a jubilant feeling.

Over in the Slytherin side, the pink-blushed girl stared at the pitch, a smug smirk on her face as her bright red eyes showed malice. Someone brushed their arm against her shoulder and the girl whipped her head to see the pigged-tail girl, Muffet, talking to the bright-yellow blonde haired boy.

She scowled and whipped her head back to it's original position and stared at the Quidditch pitch, roars of excitement bellowing from each house as the two teams strode onto the pitch. Slytherins striding with pride, Gryffindors with more of a loath walk, all of them glaring over at the opposing team.

Rumors say that Gryffindor's Seeker, Harry James Potter, had mysteriously disappeared two days ago and hasn't been found since. Some say that a beast inside the school had taken Harry away to where he wouldn't be found ever again, others say that he left because of stress and would never come back.

Then, some get more graphic.

It hasn't spread farther than Slytherin Common Room that Potter had gotten badly injured by other classmates, it would be more believable by a Slytherin.

However, one lone person says he had died by a one-on-one duel. They say his face was completely recognizable and his body was mangled, almost like he was twisted pretty brutally by a troll or giant.

The rosy cheeked girl giggled darkly at that rumor. How stupid were the students? This was bloody Harry-fricking-Potter they were talking about, he's been through more Hell then you could imagine.

But that doesn't matter much now. Slytherin will be winning this game of Quidditch for sure now that the famous Potter was out of the way.

* * *

Frisk watched as players zoomed around the pitch, the game of Quidditch was absolutely marvelous. It was a brutal sport, yes, but it was an interesting sport at least.

Frisk gapped at the players as their brooms zoomed around, hate and revenge shone in Gryffindor's eyes. Frisk didn't know why though, but shrugged it off as their rivalry and -as Quidditch being a competitive and dangerous sport- their losses in previous years.

Frisk squinted her eyes as she noticed a small ball buzzing around, and widened her eyes.

"The Golden Snitch..!" Frisk gasped as she tugged onto Papyrus' shoulder. "It's the Golden Snitch! I see it!"

Papyrus looked over but didn't see it as it zoomed around more quickly, making it near impossible to see. Frisk gasped as the Slytherin's Seeker noticed the Snitch as well and dove for it, Gryffindor's Seeker tailing behind.

The Gryffindor's Seeker's left arm was laying pathetically at their side as they dove for the Snitch. The Slytherin's Seeker, blonde hair flapping on the wind as his hand was outstretched and...

"Slytherin wins the game!"


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk looked glumly as everyone headed back to their Common Rooms. She sighed out, but noticed the rosy cheeked girl spin off somewhere else. Frisk debated whether or not to follow the girl.

Finally summoning up as must courage that she could muster, Frisk stealthily walked towards the girl to figure out what she was up to. Frisk quickly followed the girl with as quickly but as quietly that she could go.

Deeper and deeper the two fled. Frisk got a chill up her spin as the other girl still went.

 _"Towards the dungeons maybe?"_ Frisk pondered, panting a bit.

The other girl giggled as she got to the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. Frisk's eyes looked confused at this action, but followed anyways.

The rosy cheeked girl slipped in and closed the door and locked it. Frisk scoffed at this action, trying to remember the spell to unlock the door. When she finally found the spell, however, she heard the most strangest thing in her life.

It sounded more like.. Hissing?

And then something seemed to open inside the room and Frisk widened her eyes and frantically gasped, "Alohomora!" as the door clicked open. The girl's door groaned open and Frisk stared at a regular bathroom. Frisk's face fell and she sighed out in defeat.

But what could that girl be doing?

Suddenly, a ghost appeared from a toilet and was whimpering? What could the ghost be whimpering about?

"Hey what's wrong?" Frisk asked politely. The ghost looked over at Frisk with curiosity.

"Oh I've never seen you here before.." The ghost frowned and flew over towards Frisk. "And who might YOU be?"

Frisk looked at her and replied politely again, "I'm Frisk, it's a great pleasure to meet you."

The ghost's face seemed to soften at the greeting.

"Well, _Frisk,_ " the ghost bit out. "What at YOU doing here? I only get that one girl that comes here often for being new here at Hogwarts..."

She giggled.

"And another boy too.."

Frisk nodded and smiled at the ghost; "If it's not too much to ask, but what's you're name? I would love to see if we could become friends sometime."

That seemed to hit home for the ghost and she seemed to blush. Somehow.

"W-why would someone l-like you want to become friends me? M-miserable Moaning Myrtle! Pathetic Moaning Myrtle! St-"

"I don't think you're pathetic," Frisk said calmly with a smile. "You're quite nice and I want to be friends with you if you'd like that."

Myrtle seemed to blush even more and whine as she flew into the toilet that she came from and Frisk frowned sadly.

"This might be a bit more difficult than I wished it would be."

* * *

The rosy cheeked girl stood in the Chamber of Secrets as she ignored the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"I'm quite glad I could just record Potter with my wand speaking Parseltonuge to get into the Chamber." The girl cackled. "Oh well, wee ickle Potter is gone now,"

The girl hummed as she walked around the Chamber.

* * *

Frisk sat on the couch in the Hufflepuff Common Room, staring at the fire glumly. The red and orange flames crackled and danced in the fire place as Frisk just sat on the cushions of the couch.

Melody sat down beside Frisk, blue eyes staring at her softly. She didn't utter a single word as she just stared at Frisk with a smile. Melody finally poked Frisk, whom jumped out of her skin, to get her attention.

"Oh, h-hey Melody," Frisk murmured, face turning a light shade of red. "I didn't see you there."

Melody chuckled and shook her head, staring at the fire like Frisk was.

"Do you not talk often? Because whenever I'm around you, you don't talk."

Melody's face fell once Frisk asked that and looked down.

"O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you!" Frisk quickly sputtered out. Melody shook her head and undid her Hufflepuff tie and moved the collar of her white shirt to show stitches, muggle-stitches, on her throat, where her vocal cords are, or at least, were.

Melody placed her wand to her throat gently as her mouth began to move and noise came out.

"It's fine, Frisk," Melody said(?). "It's no problem, I get asked this a lot when I go home. I'm a Muggleborn, obviously because I have Muggle stitches on my throat. I got attacked by a wild Rottweiler when I was young, getting bitten right in the throat and was sent to the E.R. immediately after. It was there I was told I could never speak again because of my vocal cords being crushed.

"So when I went to Primary School never speak, or make friends that easily. I was often taunted sometimes, but stopped a year before I got my letter because of my accidental magic lashing out on a kid. I got scared because one, I didn't think I could do that because no normal human could ever do that, right? And two, I almost killed him and I was scared that I would go to jail and have a murder on my case, and I didn't want that.

"So I was taken out of Primary School and home schooled. On year later, at age 11, I got my Hogwarts letter."

Frisk's eyes widened at the story of Melody's. She was a Muggleborn too! Frisk held her smile down and nodded, giving Melody a comforting hug of understatement. Melody smiled tightly as she whispered in Frisk's ear with her wand still on her throat, "I've also mastered wordless magic just because of this."

Frisk gasped and pushed herself off Melody, eyes sparkling in curiosity.

"How'd you do that?" Frisk gasped. Melody smiled, wand still at her throat.

"I haven't quiet mastered a permanent spell for me to speak just yet, but I'm working on it. I can't do wandless, so that's why I can't simply talk without my wand on my neck to help with that." Melody said as she stared at Frisk again. Frisk just nodded dumbly and breathed out.

Melody stood up and headed to the 2nd Year Girls' dorms, leaving her mute once more. Frisk frowned and cast a quick _tempus_ to see it was 10 at night.

Deciding it was time to head to bed, Frisk sat up, heading to bed for the night.

* * *

Frisk woke up the next day refreshed; sitting up, she stretched out her arms and rubbed her eyes. She walked out and down the stairs from the 1st Years dorm, then headed off to breakfast. A yawn escaped her mouth as Frisk's feet trudged her to the Great Hall.

"What else could pop up that sparks up my curiosity?" A voice purred. Frisk stopped and flattened herself against a wall, peeking her head from the corner to see the rosy-cheeked girl.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter," her smile widened, "I guess picking up Mudbloods aren't fun anymore. Time to go after some others that interest me."

Frisk watched her walk off, an obvious stride in her walk.

"Oh Merlin, what do I do..?" Frisk mumbled to herself, worryingly.

 **Heyy! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School and procrastination have blocked my way to update, well, anything I've created! Also, I've been hit with Writer's Block as well, and I haven't any idea what to write for this story.**

 **Soo..**

 **Any ideas you want me to add in here? If so, tell me in the reviews! I would love to see what you think this story should head for.  
**


End file.
